Cosmic Intervention Universe: Excerpts
by New and Old
Summary: [Previous title: 'Tadashi's Tattoo'] Find out what's underneath Tadashi's shirt, what pinky promises mean for the Hamada bros, and much more! Companion fic to Cosmic Intervention Universe.
1. Tadashi's Tattoo!

_= Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the movie Big Hero 6, because if I did, Tadashi would be alive. =_

_= Cover picture credit goes to ask-hamadatadashi on tumblr. =_

* * *

><p><span>(Posted 2015-01-22, Updated 2015-03-25)<span>

**Age:** Tadashi 21/ Hiro 13

**Other Notes:** Just a teeny bit almost-crack!Fic. Tadashi doesn't really look like he's the type to show off his abs (though he has a pretty good physique in the movie) and voila! Out came this fic.

**Writer:** songdreamer2016 & New and Old

* * *

><p><span>Hamada Bros' Records of Memorable Events:<span>

**Tadashi's Tattoo!**

"Ooh, my head..." Tadashi felt the world tilting around as he forced himself to get up.

He looked around to see himself on the sofa in Honey Lemon's apartment, the gang all lazing around in different areas in the late morning.

Fred was munching on some cereal at the kitchen table, Honey Lemon was standing next to the kitchen counter spreading jam on some toast, GoGo was coming out of the bathroom shaking her hair out in a towel, and Wasabi was sitting next to him reading something on his phone, looking quite fresh and more or less presentable, as always.

Honey Lemon noticed him looking around blearily. "Rise and shine, Tadashi!"

Tadashi mumbled an answer as he dry-washed his face but froze when he felt a twinge on his shoulder blade. "Ow."

He groped for the sore spot and felt a square piece of gauze taped on under the shirt. "Wha–?"

Gauze, twinging pain? Twinging pain on his shoulder blade? A night spent drinking all the alcohol his friends had poured him in celebration for his twenty-first birthday?

Tadashi's face paled. _No way._

GoGo's deadpan voice confirmed what he had hoped was not true. "You got a tattoo."

Tadashi glared accusingly at Wasabi, the one who was supposed to be the sober one to keep them in check and drive them all home. Wasabi threw up his hands defensively. "I tried to stop you, I really did! But you _insisted_–"

Fred interrupted him, speaking through a mouthful of cereal. "Yeah, it was awesome! You were all like, 'Tsuyoshi-sensei is the best!' then dragged us all – almost carrying Wasabi bodily, now _that _was cool – to the tattoo parlor next to the bar." Fred swallowed his mouthful, pausing as he remembered something. "Yeah. That's what happened. And the design's really cool, I'll tell you that." He shrugged then scooped up another mouthful of cereal and continued to eat.

Honey Lemon looked like she wanted to disagree, but tentatively said, "Um, well... it _is _a nice design..."

Tadashi was getting a bad feeling; Fred's definition of cool...

He immediately headed into the bathroom that was still foggy from GoGo's use of the shower, pulling off his shirt. He turned around in the mirror and apprehensively stared at the bandage that covered his new tattoo. He gingerly began pulling the medical tape and gauze off, to find that the tattoo was –

– a short chain of sakura blossoms and petals.

Tadashi stared. And stared. Then turned to the wall and started banging his head, muttering _idiot _to himself.

Gogo's amused voice came through the open door of the bathroom. "I do tell you to woman up, but even I thought you had better taste than that."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Tadashi stepped into the Lucky Cat café.<p>

"I'm home," Tadashi tiredly called out to his aunt behind the counter as he headed upstairs. It was late morning and there were not many people in the café. He dry-washed his face, rubbing his eyes. _I'm going to take a long shower, then crash until tomorrow._

Aunt Cass looked up and waved as soon as she finished handing over the change to her customer. "Hey, hey, hey! Hiro missed you today and almost skipped school, waiting for you to come back. How was your twenty-first birthday party? I heard your friends went and got you plastered!"

She began pulling off her apron as she abandoned the empty counter and walked towards him, taking up a small box from the behind the counter.

Tadashi yawned. "Um, yeah. I'm really tired, so I'm going to go wash and sleep."

"Oh, I bet you're _so _hung over. Here, drink this. You need to hydrate yourself again." She handed over the box she had brought over, hanging her apron on a chair nearby.

Tadashi looked dubiously down at the orange-juice box, but took it at his aunt's insistent look. He poked in the straw and began to sip.

As he was drinking the juice box, Tadashi's eyes closed in exhaustion, only concentrating on swallowing each mouthful of juice.

Aunt Cass took that chance to give him a full look-over as he sucked up the juice through the straw, half-asleep. "So? Where'd you put it?"

The straw still in his mouth, Tadashi peeked at her, opening his eyes blearily. "Mmh?"

"Your tattoo, silly!"

"– pfft!" Suddenly wide awake, Tadashi choked as he tried to control his spit-take. "– _coughcough_– How – ?"

"Oh, Honey told me over the phone last night. They weren't exactly sure if they wanted to let you get the tattoo in your drunken state, but hey, what's life without a few drunken mistakes?"

"Aunt Cass, I –"

"I mean, I don't think you're going to be stupid enough to find yourself drunk and alone with a gir –"

Tadashi, knowing where this was going, immediately cut her off. "O-_Kay_, Aunt Cass, I've heard enough."

She smirked, then looked up at her nephew, giving him a short pat on his cheek. "Aww, just look at my college man. Finally old enough to drink, and the first thing he does when drunk is get a tattoo."

Tadashi sighed, hand over his face in embarrassment.

Aunt Cass grinned, elbowing him in the side with a secretive look. She put a hand near her mouth as she conspiratorially whispered. "So. Are you going to show me, or do I have to enlist Hiro's help to get your shirt – it's on the upper body, right? – off?"

"Um. Uh. I..." Tadashi glanced around, hoping something would help him escape from Aunt Cass's clutches, but nothing was forthcoming. When he saw the gleam in his aunt's eyes, he resigned himself to the oncoming assault.

"... Not here... please? It's... really embarrassing."

"What, it's not like you got a flower or something."

At that, Tadashi looked away without saying anything, but his face told the whole story.

"Oh my goodness! You _so _did!" The diminutive woman squealed excitedly. She began dragging him towards the nearest bathroom, giggling. "Show me!"

Tadashi sighed and surrendered his body up to Aunt Cass's cooing, deciding right then and there to immediately get the tattoo removed as soon as he was out of his aunt's clutches.

* * *

><p>The cheerful jingle of the bell announced his arrival to the Black Lotus Tattoo shop. He remembered commenting that the shop had an unusual window display of pictures of tattoos as they walked into the small bar next door. The building was a little run down, but the sign was lit up and it was clean from what he could see from the outside.<p>

At the counter was a really tall, stocky man in his thirties in a sleeveless shirt that showed off muscular arms with intricately drawn full-length tattoos on each. He glanced up from the magazine he was reading with a stiff greeting. "Welcome to Black Lotus Tattoos."

As soon as the man saw Tadashi, a flicker of recognition appeared in his eyes. When the man behind the counter remained silent, Tadashi began to speak. "Um. Hi. I came here to ask about –"

The man looked back down at his magazine, speaking while reading. "There's only one way to remove it entirely – by lasering it off. But before you can do that, you need to wait until the skin heals over entirely, which will take a minimum of three weeks."

Tadashi blinked. "...Right. Uh, I'll –"

Flipping the page, the man interrupted smoothly. "There is also the method of drawing another tattoo over the original, changing the design. Most customers use this option."

Without looking up from the magazine, the man pushed a thick book that was on the counter and opened it to the last several pages, all with designs large enough to cover the small-ish tattoo on his back.

"Your tattoo can be overlapped by any one of those designs from that page on. The petals will be changed and incorporated into the new design. Now choose."

"...Thanks." Tadashi pulled the book closer to himself, eyes still on the man behind the counter. "...How'd you know I was going to come to get the tattoo changed?"

The guy gave him a look over his magazine, managing to convey all his disdain for the stupid question.

Tadashi awkwardly laughed. "Haha... Right..." He did get a _flower _tattoo while drunk only yesterday... it had to have been memorable.

After flipping through the designs, Tadashi chose the simplest abstract design that looked okay. It was a lot larger than he would have liked, but he just had to get a tattoo depicting the _falling _sakura... meaning the chain of petals were farther apart from each other.

The bigger tattoo would be a pain to cover up, especially from Hiro, but... considering the alternative of Hiro finding a _sakura_ tattoo... _I'd never hear the end of it_, Tadashi thought with an inward sigh.

Tadashi looked back up at the man who was still reading his magazine. "Uh, yeah, so –"

The man simply pointed to a curtained off area without looking up.

The elder Hamada paused, not sure what to do with the book of designs he was holding onto. "Um, do I take the –"

The man looked up with a deadpan look conveying a _duh, idiot_, and went back to his magazine.

"...Right. Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Welcome – oh, it's the cutie from yesterday~" A woman with piercings on her ears, nose and brow put down the phone she had been typing on as soon as she saw him. She had long light-brown-dyed-red hair done up into a bun using chopsticks and wore a tight sleeveless shirt and jeans, showing off a tattoo of a black lotus on her shoulder.<p>

Tadashi's brows rose in surprise and a slightly apprehension at her calling him a 'cutie', despite expecting something unexpected. What in the world had he _done _yesterday?

The woman glanced at the book he held in his arms and gave a small pout. "Aww, you came in to change the tattoo? What a shame."

She gave him a once-look over, lingering on his chest until Tadashi shifted the book and crossed his arms, covering them from view. He knew that he was considered to have a pretty well-developed physique due to the many years of karate... but that did not mean she could outright stare.

The tattoo artist looked back up into Tadashi's face with an amused twist of lips. "Hon, I've seen it already yesterday, if you don't remember. I even asked you to show _everything _you had to offer, and you almost did, if your friends hadn't stopped you."

Tadashi averted his eyes, cheeks warm with embarrassment. He pulled on his best poker face as he decided, _I am _never _drinking again. _

Tadashi looked back at the artist only to find the woman give his body another, closer look as if to make a point. With a playful leer, the woman raised an eyebrow and asked, "Mind giving me a look on the whole package, this time?"

"...No thanks." Tadashi pointed to the design he had chosen. "Could you change the... design to this one?"

"Yeah, I can change it, but what a pity. You gave me a full-blown speech about a 'Tsuyoshi-sensei' and 'Hiro', and how they would love 'Dashi-kun's new tattoo', you know."

The tattoo artist gave him a mischievous smile and winked. "Something about the symbolism of tattooing a flower that the samurai of old had taken as their emblem to use? 'Live honorably even if one's life is as short as the falling sakura blossom' ring any bells?"

Tadashi flushed. _I can't believe I actually said...!_

"Aww, you're embarrassed! How cute. Your friends were trying not to laugh, but I thought it was a good reason for a tattoo. It was sweet."

Suddenly she stepped closer, seductively reaching out and straightening the collar of his blazer. She took her time to brush off invisible dust from his shoulder, lingering a little too long for comfort.

Tadashi tensely stepped back, pulling the book closer to his chest as a shield, carefully watching the woman's next move. She smirked and continued to speak, taking a step closer while ignoring his strained expression. "It is a masterpiece of a tattoo, I tell you, perfect for that yummy... _shoulder blade_ of yours."

The artist's face came close enough for Tadashi to smell her sweet perfume. "Don't you want to... _keep_ the design?"

Tadashi swallowed nervously at her proximity, but shook his head in the negative.

At that, the woman stepped back and put her hands on her hips with a disappointed look, all sign of flirtation gone. "Fine, I'll change my masterpiece of sakura blossoms for something _boring_. Can't believe my womanly wiles didn't work this time."

Tadashi blinked at the change in behavior, then breathed a near-silent sigh of relief at the last part, understanding that the woman had been pretending so to convince him to keep the tattoo.

The artist in question pursed her lips, going into a thinking pose with a hand under her chin. "Hmm... but for potential customers, you have to let me take a picture and post it on the window and design book. Of course, then the new tattoo is free of charge."

_Display his naked back with the sakura tattoos – which was _obviously _masculine – on the window? Seriously?_

"No."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Come on, _Dashi-kun_. It's not like anyone would recognize your back. Please? It's a great tattoo, and I know some girls who would want the design! Please?"

"No."

"Not even a small, teeny-tiny picture?"

"_No._"

Disgruntledly, the artist turned away and began preparing the needles and ink. "Alright, alright. No pictures, I get it, I get it. It's not like my masterpiece is going to be _erased from the face of the earth _or anything. Oh _no_, it's just that some customers would love to have the design, only, there's the tiny fact that the _one design available _has been _destroyed_, never to be seen again by _anyone_."

At the tattoo artist's blatant guilt-tripping, Tadashi decided to let up a little bit, as he was being a little closed-minded. "Fine. But the picture can only be in the book. Never on the window."

"Hmm... Well, that's better than nothing. M'kay! Shirt off, Dashi-kun!"

* * *

><p>[At the beach, about a year later]<p>

"Tadashiiii! When did you get a tattoooooooo!?"

Rolling his eyes at Hiro's antics, Tadashi pushed his brother's messy head away from his own, continuing to put on sunscreen. "Calm down Hiro. I got it a while ago."

"But... but... you... you..." Hiro stuttered, index finger still pointed accusingly at the older Hamada.

With an eyebrow raised, Tadashi inwardly chuckled at the ease of riling Hiro up. "I what?"

"You said you'd never get one! Who are you! _What have you done with Tadashi!_"

"Yeah, yeah, enough dramatics, knucklehead. It's just a tattoo." Tadashi answered, rolling his eyes again.

"I'm gonna tell Aunt Cass on you!"

Tadashi sighed. "She already knows. She was more pleased about it than I was." At Hiro's confused look, Tadashi shrugged. _Even I'm still confused why that is._

Hiro squinted suspiciously at Tadashi, then decided that he was being truthful. He came closer and poked at the tattoo, wiping at it to check its permanence. Tadashi crouched, giving into his younger brother's insistence of getting a closer look.

After a few seconds of silently testing the legitimacy of the tattoo, Hiro wailed when it turned out to be real, flailing his arms. "But... but... I wanted to get a sakura tattoo when I was old enough!"

Hiro's preoccupation over glaring at his brother's tattoo made him miss Tadashi's twitch at the mention of 'sakura' and 'tattoo' in the same sentence.

With another poke at the tattoo, Hiro muttered. "...It's in the exact place where I want ours to be! Nyeh!" Another jab and a stuck out tongue at the tattoo. "Fine. We'll get it on the other shoulder blade. This one's boring, but...it's _cool _enough," Hiro grudgingly admitted.

_...We'll? Other shoulder?_

Feeling a sense of foreboding from Hiro's mutter,Tadashi turned his head to look at his brother, warily questioning him. "Exactly _what _are we getting on the other shoulder?"

Hiro began talking really fast, gesturing passionately. "I saw this awesome guy's sakura chain tattoo on a website, and I totally wanted to get one on the shoulder blade like the picture in honor of Tsuyoshi-sensei!"

"...A sakura tattoo? ...Seriously?" Tadashi deadpanned with an expression of horror, wondering if it was the same picture from a few years ago of _his_ back.

"Yeah! I still remember sensei's lessons on samurai, how they had the emblem of the sakura with the motto of 'live honorably even if one's life is as short as the falling sakura blossom'. I _totally _want a tattoo of sakura!"

_Why, oh _why, _a _sakura_?_ Tadashi thought despairingly. He began arguing for anything other than a sakura, but had to stop with an undignified squawk when Hiro jabbed him in the ribs.

Hiro waved away Tadashi's glare. "Don't argue! It has to be a sakura! You can't deny that sensei's words were cool. It was the more awesomer form of YOLO! Gosh Tadashi, couldn't you have waited like, five more years?"

"Five years?" Tadashi spluttered, still holding onto his painful side.

"Yeah! Aunt Cass had passingly said I could get a tattoo when I was eighteen! I was gonna celebrate by dragging you to the parlor and get matching tattoos!"

"Ma-matching?!" Tadashi stuttered. "Wait, wait, wait, before, when you said 'we' –"

"Hamada Bros' Rule 38! The bros do _everything_ together – stupid, crazy, genius, _whatever!_ – no matter what!"

"But –"

"_No buts_! We're getting sakura chain tattoos on our shoulder blades when I'm eighteen!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Teehee. Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot as much as I did. I especially had great fun writing the Tadashi and Hiro 'discussion' of the hypothetical sakura tattoo they would get five years later ;)

This story is the collection of stories that make up the background information of the Cosmic Intervention Universe. That means, whatever didn't make it onto either of our Twin-fics? It comes here. And because it is still essential information, it's labeled Companion-fic in the summary.

[(So to those who were like, 'Who the heck is Tsuyoshi-sensei?', this is set in the Cosmic Intervention Universe where the TWIN-FICs **Cosmic Intervention** and **I'll Try to Picture You Without Me But I Can't** happens. You don't know what I'm talking about? Check out my profile and follow the links to the AUs, ignoring my blatant self-advertisement!)]

Anyhoo, hope you liked this one-shot! Please leave a review to tell me what you liked, hated, or whatever!

Lotsa cyber-love to y'all!


	2. Pinky Promises are Forever

(Posted 2015-03-25, Updated 2015-03-28)

**Age:** Tadashi 12/Hiro 4.5

**Other Notes:** This story has a bit more of a serious tone. Slight OOC!Tadashi, but remember, this is young!Tadashi. He's a little gullible. Enjoy.

**Writer:** New and Old

* * *

><p><span>The Hamada Bros' Rules:<span>

**#1. Pinky Promises are Forever**

An intricately built sand castle surrounded the little boy, hiding him from the view of most of the passing people. He was in the middle of adding detail to one of the huge walls of sand on the beach, when the young boy looked up to find himself alone.

The boy paid no attention to the people's admiring views at his castle and their surprise at his young age, and dropped his small toy shovel as he stood, abandoning his half-finished work of the sandcastle wall battlements.

"Auntie Cass? T'dashi?" Hiro looked around, listening intently, but he didn't see the familiar faces or hear the voices of his family.

There were many people around, but they were more interested in marveling over the delicately sculpted sandcastle and the young age of its creator than to note that they were causing the said creator discomfort by doing so.

There are too many people around that he didn't know.

_Where was Auntie Cass?_

_Where was Tadashi?_

The sunny, happy day that Hiro had been enjoying up until that point was not as warm or as full of fun as before; small twinges of anxiety had begun knotting in his stomach.

The people around him still exclaimed over his castle with comments of _oh, how precocious_, _so young_, _so creative_, pointing him out to their companions.

But Hiro paid them no mind as he tried to look past the crowding people for his family. A trill of fear rippled through the young boy.

_Where did they go?_

He ran towards the rows of parasols where they had left all their towels, still looking around for a hint of emerald green or a black and white towel.

Under the large parasol, only his red towel with the cartoon robots sat lonelily, all folded up in the particular way that Aunt Cass folded all their towels.

Hiro glanced around, still looking for Aunt Cass' emerald green towel and Tadashi's black and white ninja towel, starting to feel a cold churning in his stomach. _Maybe they were hiding, like the games they played back home?_

The four-and-a-half-year-old began to walk around, looking around nervously as he passed bikini-clad sunbathers, athletic men playing volleyball in swimming trunks, and other older people just enjoying the sun and beach.

There was still no sign of his family. Anxiety welled up and Hiro tried hard to keep in his tears.

Did Auntie Cass and T'dashi leave him behind? They said -

They said they'd never leave him, but -

- their towels were gone.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later, the two older Hamadas returned with an ice cream surprise for the youngest, only to find that in the span two minutes Hiro had gone missing -<em>

_A frantic beach-wide, hours-long search later, the Hamadas were reunited with a trembling and panicked four-year-old who was hiding between some bushes near the edge of the forest that bordered the beach -_

_They did their best to reassure the boy, but there was a change in the youngest Hamada, who was no longer as mischievous or as adventurous as before - The next few days, Hiro stuck with Aunt Cass and Tadashi everywhere, feeling anxiety and going into almost-panic attacks when they were out of sight or a distance away -_

_The Hamada guardian decided to ask for advice from a psychologist acquaintance she knew from college -_

* * *

><p><em>"- insecurities of being left behind -"<em>

_"- slowly acclimating him to not having a familiar person around -"_

_"- somewhere familiar, and 'disappearing' for a few minutes while he is having fun -"_

_"- get used to going through short periods without a familiar face -"_

* * *

><p>"I'll be sitting right here, Hiro. Go play with the other kids."<p>

He looked up at his older brother, still hesitant. "...You're really going to stay right here?"

"Uh-huh. Right here."

Hiro slowly reached out with a pinky. "...Pinky promise?"

After a brief pause, Tadashi took it and quickly stamped their thumbs together. "...Yeah."

* * *

><p>Tadashi carefully moved away from the bench he was sitting on, hiding behind a nearby tree. He could still watch Hiro from here.<p>

_I really don't know if this will work_, thought the older Hamada. _Hiro is gonna get so scared..._

Just then, Hiro glanced up at the bench he had been sitting on. Tadashi held a breath.  
>Hiro glanced around and anxiously began shouting for him, and Tadashi tried to fight down the need to go and reassure his brother, reminding himself of what the psychologist guy had said.<p>

The psychologist guy had talked to him while Aunt Cass had been called away by a phone call, insisting that Tadashi try this method, saying that this would work, and that if the trauma was left alone, Hiro may never be able to overcome it for the rest of his life...

Most of what he said went over Tadashi's head, but it seemed like the guy knew what he was talking about, and he said that Aunt Cass had agreed to the technique being used and was about to tell Tadashi about it when the phone had rung.

He said that Aunt Cass had told him to go ahead and pass on the message to try it right now at the playground that they usually visited...

Tadashi watched as Hiro reached the bench he had been previously sitting on, looking around frantically. At Hiro's lost and scared voice calling for him, Tadashi wanted to just forget the whole thing and show himself, but the psychologist guy said –

Hiro suddenly sat down heavily on the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks and breathing rapidly, trying not to bawl as he called for his older brother.

_This is stupid_, Tadashi decided. At the signs of his brother's oncoming anxiety attack, Tadashi gave up trying to do what the guy said and stepped out from behind the tree, rushing to his brother, enveloping the small shivering form in a tight hug.

_I don't care if Hiro is going to stick 'annoyingly' close for a long time; this just doesn't feel right._

As he began calming Hiro down and reassuring him that he was here, Tadashi viciously reminded himself to tell Aunt Cass about the guy's idiot plan.

_I bet that guy was lying about this being Aunt Cass's idea. He probably didn't even know what he was talking about._

_...I can't wait to see Aunt Cass explode at him, though._

* * *

><p>"Hiro! <em>I'm right here<em>! I'm right here." _Tadashi_.

"T'dashi... You left... You promised me..."

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry for that." Big, warm arms holding him tight. "The psychologist guy... He... Well."

Hiro sniffled. "You pinky promised... But then you _broke_ it."

"I'm sorry."

Hiro didn't answer, only sniffling. He pulled away from Tadashi's embrace and began scrubbing away his tears.

When Tadashi reached out a hand to give him a hair ruffle, Hiro turned away, furiously rubbing at his still-leaky eyes.

Hiro didn't see the mixed feelings in his brother's expression - guilt, sadness, disappointment, and flickers of regret. When the silence between them stretched, Tadashi's gaze shifted into one of determination.

"Hey Hiro, let's make a rule right now." Tadashi put a hand on his brother's shoulder, silently pleading his brother to at least _look_ at his own face. "I'll always keep a pinky promise I make you from now on, okay?"

At that, Hiro peered up at his brother before looking away. Tadashi wracked his head to try to fix the mistrust he saw in Hiro's eyes. "Actually, even better: Rule number 1 of the Hamada Bros: Pinky promises are forever."

Hiro glanced back up at Tadashi's earnest face again. "...Forever?"

"Forever." Tadashi said with a resolute nod. "That's why we - and me 'specially 'cause I broke it once already - are going to be very careful with pinky promises from now on."

Hiro slowly nodded in agreement, but still looked a little skeptical, a small frown on his face.

Tadashi waited a bit for the message to sink in, then took away his hand from Hiro's shoulder. "Here." A pinky. "I, Tadashi Hamada, pinky promise to never leave Hiro alone." After a millisecond, he tacked on, "Unless he wants me to."

Hiro curled his eyebrows in confusion. "...Unless I want you to?"

Tadashi rolled his eyes a little at his little brother's question. "You have to go to the bathroom, silly! Do you want me to go with you to the bathroom all the time?"

"Oh." Hiro still looked dubiously down at Tadashi, but carefully linked his pinky to Tadashi's.

"Stamp." This time, Tadashi waited for Hiro to initiate the stamp. When the younger Hamada slowly brought their thumbs together, Tadashi couldn't help the relieved grin to form on his face. "It's now official!"

Tadashi gave his brother a hair ruffle, much gentler than the ones he usually gave. "I'm here, Hiro. I'll never leave you alone okay? Never."

At the confirmation, Hiro had a small hopeful smile on his face. "Never?" Hiro asked carefully, and Tadashi couldn't help but inwardly celebrate his success at getting his brother to smile again.

"Never, ever. I pinky promised, didn't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - This one's a little 'stiff', my Beta called it. But, oh well. That's what happens when you only get a cursory edit done before posting.

This story is the collection of stories that make up the background information of the Cosmic Intervention Universe. That means, whatever didn't make it onto either of our Twin-fics? It comes here. And because it is still essential information, it's labeled Companion-fic in the summary.

Well, I don't generally pinky promise, but I pinky promise that the next several updates in the Cosmic Intervention Universe will be interesting!

Tons of cyber-love to Viewers & Reviewers (especially those who _plead_ for updates or 'they'll die'. *wink*),

New and Old and songdreamer2016


End file.
